


Slow Dance With You

by emeoonbird



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Marshall Lee apenas queria dançar lentamente com Gumball, e foi exatamente o que fez naquele baile na sua escola.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 5





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plizsetsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plizsetsky/gifts).



> essa fic foi escrita pro aniversário do meu nene, charleo 💚
> 
> estou repostando aqui bem depois do dia, mas a fic ainda é em homenagem a ele!!

— Por que convidei ele pra esse baile idiota mesmo?

— Porque você é um grande otário — Fionna retrucou, um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios sendo a única prova de que estava prestando atenção em Marshall, já que seus olhos e dedos estavam focados na tela do celular.

O moreno apenas grunhiu para a amiga, e se ela não estivesse longe de si, teria a chutado pra fora de seu _puff_.

— Tira os olhos dessa merda e me ajuda a me arrumar — Resmungou ao jogar uma de suas camisas sujas na garota, que apenas soltou um _hey!_ antes de rir.

Marshall Lee não era uma das melhores pessoas, já que tinha pouca paciência para lidar com outros seres humanos e deboche era seu traço de personalidade primário. Logo, sua simples presença num baile de primavera da escola era a coisa mais zoada que poderia acontecer.

Ele não era feito para tanta formalidade e regras, já que por mais que soubesse delas simplesmente não as conseguia compreender. E mesmo assim, tinha convidado Gumball para ir ao baile consigo.

O que um boiolinha não faria pelo seu crush, _uh_.

— Por que você não, sei lá, veste aquela camisa desenhada de terno com uma calça preta e chama isso de traje formal?

Marshall olhou para a amiga sem nenhuma emoção no rosto. De alguma forma a falta de expressão parecia gritar que ele estava mentalmente a chamando de idiota.

— O gay quer impressionar o _crush_ , é? — A loira ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas num gesto sugestivo, no entanto quando a única reação do amigo foi dar as costas a sua pessoa, acabou abrindo a boca em surpresa.

— Oh não — Fionna tentou manter os lábios parados, porém eles cismavam em se mover tamanha era sua vontade de rir. — Você está tão na dele.

— Não diga — Foi o resmungo que Marshall deu, sem se dar o luxo de olhar para a garota que agora gargalhava em seu _puff_. Ele remexia nas roupas fingindo atenção apenas para esconder as bochechas vermelhas que decoravam sua expressão contrariada.

— Não era você que tinha dito que era apenas paixão de primavera que ia passar em alguns dias? — A voz dela ia ficando mais alta ao que Fionna se aproximava do amigo, um sorriso nos lábios e um pouco de água acumulada nos olhos sendo o único indício de que tinha acabado de ter um surto de risadas.

O jovem apenas grunhiu em resposta, ainda remexendo nas peças que tinha dentro do armário.

As mãos de Fionna tocaram os ombros dele e o forçaram a se virar na direção dela.

— Você me deve dez reais — Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse, o que fez Marshall ganhar um biquinho nos lábios como uma criança emburrada. — E eu vou te ajudar com seu _traje_.

[—]

O salão de festas da escola estava cheio de estudantes e professores, todavia não estava lotado. Uma longa mesa com o famoso ponche e alguns salgadinhos estava no canto direito da sala, e foi exatamente para lá que Marshall se encaminhou sem nem mesmo dar uma olhada no resto da festa.

Passar pela pista de dança não foi complicado, visto que ela não estava com mais do que doze pessoas dançando — a maioria estava perto dos cantos, ele percebeu, provavelmente se pegando ou se empanturrando de comida.

O som que dominava o ambiente era algum remix de um dos novos _hits_ da estação. Não estava muito alto, afinal era um baile e não uma balada, e até que não era uma música tão ruim assim. Ao ver BMO no fundo da sala atrás de um laptop e com equipamentos de DJ, Marshall compreendeu o motivo de não estar se arrependendo de sua escolha logo que tinha chegado.

Quando finalmente se aproximou da mesa, pegou o primeiro pratinho descartável que viu e encheu de salgadinhos. Enquanto comia alguns se aproximou do ponche, e não precisou nem mesmo estar com o nariz muito perto do líquido rosado para sentir o cheiro de álcool. _Maravilha_. A bebida estava batizada.

Antes que ele chegasse a resmungar sobre esse fato, Marshall acabou vendo um garçom vindo em sua direção carregando uma bandeja com copos cheios de uma bebida de cor não identificável.

Quando o mesmo passou por si, pegou um deles e trouxe para perto do rosto — o cheiro artificial de morango logo lhe fez ficar aliviado, já que era apenas um suco, provável que era um daqueles de saco em pó.

Pegou seu pratinho de salgados e andou até o final da mesa, onde tinha menos gente e dava-se para ter uma visão melhor do ambiente. No exato momento que BMO trocava a música, Marshall sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça social que usava. Colocou o prato descartável na mesa, e com a mão agora livre, pegou o celular e desbloqueou a tela.

> **gumbs**
> 
> Acabei de chegar, a
> 
> Estou só esperando a bonita da minha irmã resolver se vai querer tirar trezentas fotos comigo agora 
> 
> Ou se vai deixar isso pro final da festa quando o squad estiver todo junto

O sorriso que dominou os lábios dele foi pequeno, porém estava carregado de amor. Respondeu ao outro que estava perto da mesa de comida e que ficaria de olho na porta para vê-lo entrar, e sem esperar por respostas, bloqueou a tela do celular e o guardou de volta no bolso.

Marshall teve tempo de esvaziar o prato de salgadinhos até a irmã de Gumball se decidir, e foi no exato momento em que _Sugar_ começou a tocar que o jovem de mechas rosadas passou pelas portas duplas do salão de festas.

Foi nessa hora em que o Lee achou que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia ter comido antes de ver o _crush_ , já que agora estava com o estômago agitado e a vontade de ir no banheiro e dar uma de rei era gigante.

No entanto como um bravo guerreiro, Marshall apenas bebeu o que restava do suco de morango em seu copo e esperou Gumball o avistar — o que não demorou muito e logo ele estava vindo em sua direção.

— Lee — Foi a primeira coisa que saiu dos lábios alheios, que estavam erguidos num sorriso. Ele reparou que o tom do paletó que o outro usava tinha um tom mais claro do que o seu, provavelmente sendo algum tom de rosa.

— Majestade — A palavra escorregou pela língua de Marshall com a facilidade de uma gota de chuva caindo da nuvem, saindo de sua boca antes mesmo que ele pudesse se impedir.

No entanto ao invés de ficar envergonhado, ele apenas deixou um sorriso ladino enfeitar seu rosto ao que Gumball lhe dava um soquinho no braço.

— Idiota. — Retrucou o outro. — Também não comento mais sobre o seu visual bonito.

A acelerada que o coração dele deu foi inacreditável até para o próprio Lee.

— Mas você disse que achou bonito.

— Tenho certeza que não foi isso que eu disse — Brincou ao que tinha um brilho no olhar que indicava o quanto gostava de bagunçar com o Marshall.

O moreno apenas empurrou ele de leve, fingindo estar frustrado com a falta de sinceridade alheia.

Eles ficaram naquele clima tranquilo por um tempo, comendo alguns salgadinhos acompanhado de suco de morango e trocando conversa.

Isso até que começou a tocar uma música lenta, daquelas típicas de bailes. Foi naquele momento que Marshall decidiu que era agora ou nunca.

Ele chamou por Gumball, e quando teve certeza que tinha a atenção dele, disse:

— Vamos pra pista.

O jovem de cabelo rosado franziu as sobrancelhas igualmente rosa, levemente confuso com o súbito pedido.

— Por quê?

— Porque quero dançar lentamente contigo — Respondeu num fôlego só, e pelo tom avermelhado que tomava conta das bochechas do outro, o Lee soube que não precisaria se repetir.

O moreno pegou a mão de Gumball e o levou até o meio da pista, sentindo o próprio coração pulsando no pescoço durante o caminho que percorreu.

A música ainda tocava quando chegaram lá, então Marshall apenas se ajeitou — sendo imitado logo após pelo o rosado — antes de se mover para os lados de forma devagar no ritmo tranquilo da música.

Eles dançaram como nos filmes clichês românticos, agarradinhos e lentamente ao som de uma música antiga que a geração atual não conseguia nem fingir odiar.

Conseguiam sentir o calor do outro e um pouco da colônia alheia, e aproveitavam para guardar aquele momento no fundo de seus corações.

Talvez Marshall não se declarasse após o baile, talvez ele fosse surpreendido por Gumball na hora da foto que a irmã dele tanto queria tirar com o _squad_ ou talvez nada realmente mudasse naquela noite — o importante era que aquela dança tinha sido deles, e que independente de como o futuro viria a ser, eles tiveram aquele pequeno momento.


End file.
